He Gets That From Me
by supernaturallylost
Summary: Claire talks to Charlie's grave about a growing Aaron sounds better than summary


He gets that from me is mostly about Claire telling Charlie about Aaron.

I do not own Lost, Frosted Flakes or He Gets That from Me by Reba. Also the lyrics are in bold type and some have been changed to fit the story better.

Almost five and a half years after being rescued Claire once again found herself kneeling by Charlie's grave with flowers and picture frames in her hands. After they survivors had been rescued they with Liam's contacts had had Charlie's body recovered and he was buried near Liam's home. Claire came to visit Charlie and give him updates on how his beloved Turniphead was doing.

Thinking of Aaron had her smiling and how hard he'd been to get out of bed that morning prompted her to begin her regular update there **"His early morning attitude, you have to drag him out of bed. Only Frosted Flakes will do, he gets that from me; yeah he gets that from me."** She said as she placed the flowers on his grave.

Claire placed a small hanging picture frame which held a picture of her and Aaron in it on the shepard's hook above Charlie's stone. **"His light blond hair and his knobby knees the way the sun brings his tan out. Talk and talk and never miss a beat, yeah he gets that from me."** She said letting Charlie know more about Aaron as she looked at the way his hair matched her own.

She looked down at Charlie's picture on the stone and was glad that it was one that had been taken of him before he'd started using drugs. His easy smile reminded her of how he had stolen her heart in such a quick time, just as Aaron had. **"He looks at me with those big blue eyes, he's got me in the palm of his hand and I swear some times it's just like you're here again. He smiles that little crooked smile. There's no denying he's your child."** She added knowing in her heart that even though Thomas was Aaron's biological father Charlie was his true father. To this day Thomas wanted nothing to due with Aaron and Charlie had adored the little boy and effortlessly taken on the role of being Aaron's dad. **"Without him I don't know what I'd do. He gets that from you; oh he gets that from you."**

She added another frame with a picture of just Aaron holding Charlie's guitar in it on the hook. She remembered meeting Liam after the rescue and when Liam had seen that Claire was wearing the ring, he'd given Charlie; on a chain around her neck he had adopted her and Aaron as family. She remembered arguing with Liam that Aaron was too little to have Charlie's guitar, but Liam like Charlie was stubborn and had given the guitar to Aaron for Christmas the year before. **"How he loves your old guitar, yeah he's taught himself to play."** She admitted and he played it well to as a matter of fact Liam said Aaron showed true talent.

**"He melts my heart, tells me he loves me everyday and cracks a joke at the perfect time, makes me wanna laugh when I feel like crying. That boy is everything to me. He gets that from you, he gets that from you."** She said thinking of the times Charlie had made her feel better when she'd felt like crying. Jack had come to visit her and Aaron the week before. He had brought up the fact that Charlie had rescued them and Claire had been on the verge of tears when Aaron said she'd have to stop thing of polar bears trying to eat them and Claire had smiled.

She's told Charlie during previous visit's that she and Aaron where attending church and felt quite at home there and she know decided to tell him about Aaron's prayer from the night before. **"Last night I heard him pray 'Lord help me and mum make it thru and tell daddy we'll be okay."** Aaron had heard too many stories to count about Charlie from Sayid, Jack, Hurley, Liam, Grandma Rose, herself and the others and felt like he knew him. Plus his mum wore Charlie's ring around her neck and he knew when he was older that he'd get it and he'd recently taken to calling Charlie daddy.

**"He said he sure misses you, he sure misses you, he really misses you. He gets that from me."** Claire added touching Charlie's ring which never left her neck, before touching his picture and leaving.


End file.
